Cupid's Secret (DISCONTINUED)
by HunterHero416
Summary: Kitty makes the ridiculous plan: Reveal the Cupid's secret (Cupid has crush on Dexter) in order to make Cupid get embarrass and Dexter know Cupid's romance. Even Kitty already knows that Dexter and Raven are dating. Note: This "Cupid's Secret" fanfiction book is inspired by the EAH fanfiction title 'Secret Heart' (owned by AnimationAlma). Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ever After High.
1. CS Description and Author

C.A. Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros, **has a crush** on Dexter Charming, son of King Charming. However, she _hides_ her true feelings for him (since she is so scared to tell him), so he _never_ aware about her feelings. She already know that **her crush is dating with Raven Queen** , daughter of The Evil Queen since Dexter is obviously doesn't have true feelings for Cupid.

Cupid had dream that she and her crush are dating. Then she's writing the story about her dream on her diary, but she doesn't notice that the mischievous student name Kitty Cheshire, daughter of the Cheshire Cat, is looking at Cupid's writing, then realizes that **Cupid has a secret: Cupid likes Dexter.** Even though Kitty knows that Dexter and Raven are dating, she makes the ridiculous plans (technically the pranks): **Kitty will find then read Cupid's diary (especially Cupid-and-Dexter thing) aloud in public**. But not only that, but also **she will find Cupid's hidden romantic secrets on Cupid's dorm alone** , so she will show them to everyone especially on mirrorcast in order to _make Cupid get embarrass_ and _Dexter know Cupid's real romance_.

 **Will Cupid hide her secrets in another place so Kitty will hard to find them?**

 **Will Kitty successfully do her plans? If so, what will Dexter going to do?**

 **Will Dexter like Cupid back? If so, will Dexter break up with Raven and going to date with Cupid in order to make Cupid happy?**

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT_ own Ever After High and Ever After High characters. Ever After High owned by Mattel. Also, _I DO NOT_ make any profits for this fanfic.

 **Note:** This "Cupid's Secret" fanfiction is inspired by the  EAH fanfiction title 'Secret Heart' (owned by AnimationAlma).

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This EAH fanfiction is _DEDICATED_ to  all Dexven/Rexter shippers and Dexpid shippers. But the main characters are **Dexter Charming** , **Raven Queen** , **C.A. Cupid** and **Kitty Cheshire**.  Note that there are no Dexitty (DexterXKitty) scenes on this fanfic.

Also, my schedule for publishing of chapters is 0-1 chapter a week.

 **PS: I'll publish the 1st chapter on this fanfic in few hours, SO STAY TUNED.**

 **PPS: You know that Dexven/Rexter couple is my MOST favorite EAH couple while Dexpid couple is my LEAST favorite EAH couple at all time. Even I don't like DexterXCupid couple, Dexpid is (kinda) cute couple but I ALWAYS PREFER DexterXRaven couple since I love writing Dexven/Rexter fanfics. I'll try my best to write Dexpid scenes here in this fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1: Are Dexter and Cupid Dating?

**Author's Note: I hope you happy for this chapter, Dexpid shippers. Not to mention I didn't enjoy writing this because you-know-what-I mean reason! XD**

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid's POV**

 _I couldn't believe it... I COULDN'T BELIEVE with my life! I thought my crush Dexter Charming had crush on Raven Queen, but he actually liked me._

 _Anyway, Dexter and I were walking together to the Enchanted Forest. He told me that there was a surprise there. I was thinking that we would have another date. As we held our hands together while walking, I felt his hand was so smooth but at the same time, I felt my heart fluttering much because of the sensation. I expected that Dexter felt the same as mine._

 _"Okay, Cupie. We're here," he said._

 _I was confused. He and I were just standing in the front of covered vines._

 _"By the way, close your eyes," he added._

 _Then I did._

 _I felt he gently pushed me towards the vines then he stopped._

 _"Now, open your eyes," he whispered into my ear._

 _Then I opened my eyes._

 _Wow! I couldn't believe what I saw with my own eyes in surprise: Pink flower petals scattering around the ground, birds roaming above, two chairs and table with foods. But wait! There were my favorite foods... especially cupcakes with heart-shaped sprinkles._

 _"So, Cupid. What do you think?" he asked me while smiling._

 _"Aw! You shouldn't have!" I said happily. "But looks amazing."_

 _"Why shouldn't I? This is for our third date."_

 _"And this is better than before. So thank you, Dexie!"_

 _"You're welcome, Cupie," he said, then kissing my forehead._

 _We walked towards the table and chairs then he pulled one of the chairs for me and I almost sat down, then he pushed my chair gently where I almost sat and he sat down on the other one._

 _"Are you nervous?" he asked._

 _"What? Why would I nervous?" I giggled._

 _"Well... Never mind!" he giggled back. "But anyway..."_

 _He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Then he played the music, the romantic music._

 _"Let's eat, shall we?" he said._

 _I nodded. Then Dexter and I were started eating._

 _Wow! The cupcakes were taste so good I'd ever eaten. They were sweeter than before. After we ate our foods in few minutes, he took off his glasses to clean them. Looking at his enchanted eyes, I almost swooned and felt my heart fluttering._

 _"Aww! His eyes are so charming!" I thought._

 _Then he wore back his glasses and looked at me while smiling._

 _"So Cupid, I thought no one liked me. But I can't believe that you are the only girl who like me," he said._

 _"Duh! Of course I am," I said._

 _"And you're the most... most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"_

 _"Aw! Thank you. You're so sweet... sweet as my favorite cupcake!_

 _He grabbed my hands with his and leaned towards me. Oh my heart! He was going to kiss me._

 _Now that I saw him closing his eyes and so was I. Then I felt my heart racing and chill sending down though my spine. As soon as our lips are going to touch..._

* * *

"Wake up, Cupid! Wake up!" someone yelled at me while shaking me. "You're going to be late at class. That's so not just right!"

I was actually on my bed and opened my eyes then looked at my roommate Blondie crossing her arms. I thought I was with Dexter having date, but that was a dream.

"Now you're awake, I have to go, Cupid," she said, then leaving me to head to the class.

 _"Ugh! Why did you broke my dream, Blondie?!"_ I mentally asked while sighing, as if she was still here in my dorm . _"Especially Dexter-and-I-almost-kissed scene."_

I grabbed my towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't stop thinking of my dream though. But I already knew that my crush Dexter and my friend Raven are dating. If they broke up, my dream might come true. I hoped...

* * *

 **Author's Note: You guys thought that Dexter and Cupid are actually dating? Duh! That was just Cupid's dream. XD**

 **Anyway, next chapter will release next week, SO STAY TUNED!**


	3. Ch 2: Are Dexter and Raven Breaking Up?

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter. So enjoy reading! _*sarcasm*_ XD  
**

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid's POV**

After my breakfast in the castleteria, I headed to the classroom for my first class. But only few of my classmates were there.

As I sat on the desk, I saw Dexter sitting alone. Then I stood up and was about to walk so I could sit next to him, I saw Raven walking towards his spot. I sighed sadly and sat back on my seat. Finally, the bell rang and the class started.

Sometimes I got distracted from listening to Professor Jack B. Nimble's class by staring at Dexter who was listening to the teacher well, not to mention I ignored Raven. Well, he would get smarter than ever so his girlfriend might impress for his smartness. I might impress for him as well, I mean, I couldn't stop thinking of him because... his eyes, cuteness, handsomeness and the most of all, charming. But still, my dream about me and him I had about an hour ago was still inside my mind. And I decided to write my dream on my diary later.

I placed my hand under my chin against the table, stared at my crush and sighed happily.

* * *

 _After the class, my classmates were leaving but I noticed Dexter still on his seat. I guessed Raven left already, so I decided to sit next to him before he was leaving._

 _"_ _Hi, Dex," I greeted him._

 _"_ _Hi, Cupid," he greeted me back. "So what's up?"_

 _"_ _You can do this, Cupid," I mentally said to myself. "Tell him your feelings."_

 _"_ _Look, Dex. I... I have to tell you something," I sighed nervously._

 _"_ _What is it?" he asked._

 _"_ _I... I like you."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _I like you, Dexter! I really... really like you!"_

 _I saw his charming eyes widening. Now he couldn't believe what he heard from me._

 _"_ _Um.. I-I..." he stuttered._

 _I knew that he didn't know what to say._

 _"_ _Dex, I know you're dating with Raven," I said sadly. "But I can't be more than friends with you since you have Raven. And-"_

 _"_ _Cupid..." he interrupted me. "Raven and I broke up two days ago."_

 _My jaw dropped in disbelief. But why were they broke up? Was it because of me?_

 _"_ _Raven told me that she really wanted to be single when we were dating. And I thought she liked me as more than friends," he said sadly. "But she liked me as a friend. And she told me that you like me."_

 _"_ _Wait... what?!" I exclaimed._

 _No way! Raven told him that I liked Dexter? But his brother knew that I liked Dexter. I didn't know if Daring told his little brother my feelings already._

 _"_ _But I sorta didn't believe that you like me. She wanted to break up with me, and then I decided to break up with her," he explained. "But Raven and I can hang out sometime... as friends, of course."_

 _"_ _I'm so sorry, Dex," I said sadly, hugging him._

 _I felt bad for him. Yeah, he was heartbroken now. But wait! Would he ask me out?_

 _"_ _It's okay, Cupid," he said, hugging me back. "I'm fine honestly. Oh and also..."_

 _Then we broke a hug and he looked at me._

 _"_ _Now I know that you like me," he continued. "I... I like you too, C.A. Cupid."_

 _"_ _What? Are you kidding me?!" I said little loudly while my eyes were widening in disbelief._

 _"_ _No, I'm not, Cupid. Seriously, I really... really... really like you."_

 _I felt my cheeks blushing so hard. Wow! He really liked me. I couldn't believe it._

 _"_ _So Cupid..." he said, then grabbing both of my hands. "Would you like to go out with me?"_

 _Oh my heart! He finally asked me out!_

 _Before I said yes, I closed my eyes and nodded slowly. Then I leaned towards him slowly to kiss him on the lips. And finally..._

* * *

"Miss Cupid!" I suddenly snapped out as I heard my name and loud bang to make me jump a bit.

"Are you listening to my lecture?!" Professor Nimble asked me angrily.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said in confusion.

Now I noticed everyone but my classmates and Professor Nimble were staring at me.

"Detention after this class, Miss Cupid!" he said, glaring at me.

Oh great! Note it was sarcasm.

First, Blondie broke my dream by waking me up. And next, Professor Nimble broke my daydream by calling my name loudly? What a great moment! It still was sarcasm, by the way.

After the class, I left the classroom and instead of heading to the next classroom for my second class, I headed to Professor Nimble's office for detention.

I hoped my next dream or daydream wouldn't break especially the Dexter-and-I-almost-kissing scene.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Haha! I bet you Dexven/Rexter shippers were freaking out while you Dexpid shippers were fangirling/boying when Dexter and Raven broke up! XD**

 **Nah! They aren't actually break up. But that scene was in Cupid's daydream. :-p**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will publish soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


	4. Chapter 3: Kitty Knows

**Author's Note: In this chapter, the POVs are both Cupid and Kitty's. So enjoy reading! :-)**

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid's POV**

After my afternoon class, I went to the heart tree alone, the rarest tree in Ever After. I sat down on the ground and took my notebook and pen. Still, my dream and daydream I had few hours ago were still inside my mind. Then I started writing about my dreams with my crush.

As I was writing the middle part of my dream, I heard the soft giggle from nowhere. Then I stopped writing and looked around. But I saw nothing. Where was that giggle come from? Did someone look at my writing? I hope not, because I didn't want anyone to know that I liked Dexter. I sat again and continued writing.

* * *

 **Kitty Cheshire's POV**

Curiouser and curiouser! Cupid wrote the story about her and Dexter, huh? I bet she liked him. Too bad Dexter had Raven already.

As I giggle again like I did minutes ago, Cupid stopped writing and looked around again. Since I was invisible, duh! She couldn't see me.

 _"_ _Soon I'll tell anyone especially Raven and Dexter about your romantic secret, Cupid,"_ I mentally said mischievously.

Then I walked away and went back to Ever After High.

Oh wait! If Cupid liked Dexter, she would love to collect the pictures of him (not just love to write the story of them). I got a purrfect plan now: I would go to Cupid's dorm before she'd back there. I knew she had laptop. Maybe she left it on her dorm, so I would check it out.

As I teleported to Cupid and Blondie's dorm (still I was invisible), Blondie wasn't here. Great! It was time for searching for Cupid's laptop. I searched it anywhere on the dorm, but her laptop was nothing. Now, I opened her closet and searched inside of it.

I finally found her laptop. Then I sat down on her bed and opened her laptop. As I pressed the button to turn on the laptop, the screen was on and the desktop screen directly appeared. But wait! Cupid didn't want to put the password, didn't she? Then I browsed every file to search the pictures of Dexter.

Ooh! Curiouser and curiouser! I smiled widely but mischievously as I viewed one of the pictures.

 **[Author's Note: Just watch the EAH 'Chapter 3' webisode title** ** _Chosen With Care_** **again especially the scene of** ** _Cupid looking at the photos of Dexter (with her and classmates)_** **]**

First, the picture of him, Hunter, Cedar, Cerise and Humphrey... with three pink mini hearts around pink big heart and arrow on Dexter's face. Next, the picture of Dexter and his brother Daring... with two pink mini hearts around big pink heart on Dexter's face and blue scribble on Daring's. Next, the picture of Cupid, Dexter and Hopper... with big pink heart and arrow on Cupid and Dexter's faces, and green scribble on Hopper's.

 _"_ _I can't believe you, Cupid,"_ I thought, smirking. _"Well, too bad he doesn't have feelings for you. Not to mention he and Raven are dating."_

I was about to press the 'right' button key on the keyboard to view more pictures, I heard someone picking the lock to the door. Uh-oh! I quickly shut down Cupid's laptop and closed it. Then I turned myself into invisible and teleported myself to my dorm.

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid's POV**

I went back to my dorm but my roommate wasn't there. But I didn't finish writing the story of me and Dexter, so it was time to relax myself. I was confused when I saw something on my bed! Why was my laptop on my bed? I usually put my laptop inside my closet after use.

"Wait a minute... did I forget to put my laptop in the closet?" I asked myself.

I turned on my laptop and checked everything but my files in few minutes. Then I sighed in relief that all of my files were safe.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ooh! Kitty will going to reveal Cupid's secret romance** ** **to anyone especially Dexter and Raven**. _*smirks*_ So Cupid (may) will die of embarrassment (which is obviously Cupid never want Dexter to know her feelings. Well, it's her fault why Dexter always sees her as friend and is quite oblivious as well: That's not the headcanon but FACT, so don't tell me I'm wrong because it's totally true).**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will publish soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


	5. Chapter 4: Something is 'Something'

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not publishing this chapter last Thursday, because I was busy and got writer's block! XD  
**

 ** **Also, in this chapter, the POVs are both Cupid and Kitty's (just like in the previous chapter). E** njoy reading this not-so long chapter, by the way! :-)**

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid's POV**

After my breakfast in the castleteria on the next day, I entered the classroom. But before the first class, I continued writing the story about me and Dexter on my golden notebook. Well, my writing I wrote yesterday was on obviously my golden notebook. By the way, my notebook wasn't whole golden and wasn't enchanted but just ordinary one. The notebook cover was golden color only and the pages were white color.

As the bell rang, Professor Jack B. Nimble entered here in the classroom and the class started.

"Good morning, students," he said. "We will have to finish the lesson about basic unit of the Tall Tales. After that, we will proceed to the Romance unit."

Wow! I couldn't wait for the romance unit and was so happy about it.

While professor was lecturing, I continued writing the story on my notebook but barely listened to his lecture. Suddenly, I got writer's block, so I stopped writing. I mentally groaned myself then listened to his lecture.

Just the class was almost dismissed now, I continued writing my story again as the writer's block was gone. I hope professor wouldn't notice me not listening to his lecture.

"Ms. Cupid!" I suddenly heard my name from him.

"Professor?" I said as my heart was racing.

"Are you listening to my lecture or I'll give you another detention?"

"I'm listening, sir."

Well, I technically lied but barely listened to him.

"Okay. But I notice you're writing something..." he said, crossing his arms.

"I'm writing the story about romance, sir," I said while smiling. "Because you know, love is kind of my thing."

"Well then, would you like to share your story to your classmates?"

The sweat started on my forehead and my heart was beating faster. No! I didn't want to share the story about me and my crush! So I would die of embarrassment if everyone found out who my crush was!

Before I answered, I looked around the classroom: Some of my classmates were looking at me in silence. Then I glanced behind me and froze a little in shock: Kitty was looking at me while smiling mischievously. Wait a minute... did she also look at my notebook?

I was about to answer, the bell suddenly rang, so the class dismissed.

 _"_ _Whew! That was close!"_ I thought as I sighed in relief.

Before I left the classroom, I glanced behind me again and saw Kitty still smiling at me then she banished. I hope she didn't look at my writing.

* * *

 **Kitty Cheshire's POV**

Wow! I couldn't believe about Cupid. She really had crush on him. Thanks to the narrators, by the way. Not to mention I could hear them like my roommate, Wonderlandian best friend Maddie did. I would humiliate Cupid by revealing her secrets in public; that was my new plan. Then I turned myself into invisible and teleported myself to the next classroom for my next class.

* * *

 **C.A. Cupid's POV**

Later that day, it was lunch time at Ever After High! While I was in the line on the castleteria, I saw Dexter and Raven, Hunter and Ashlynn, Blondie, Cerise, Cedar, and Maddie in a table.

I was about to go to the empty table to eat my lunch alone, I heard my name.

"Cupid, over here! Join us!"

I turned around and saw Blondie, Cerise, Cedar and Maddie waving their hands at me. I gave them a small smile and walked towards their table. Now we were nine of us in a table including me and two royally rebellious couples I mentioned.

I was in front of Dexter and Raven who gave each other smiles and blushes on their cheeks while I was eating my food. I felt happy and sad at the same time for them. I felt happy because Dexter finally had love, because of my help. And I felt sad because he was always seeing me as friend and I had no chance to tell him my true feelings. Not to mention I felt my heart twisting in pain every time I saw them together.

"So guys, what are you going to do this weekend?" Cedar suddenly asked.

"Well, I'll go back home to help my mother," Cerise said.

"Humphrey will help me for my mirrorcast," Blondie said.

"I'll help my dad at Tea Shoppe," Maddie said.

"I'll help Ashlynn to unpack the new shoes," Hunter said.

"Raven and I will work my project for Advance Wooing," Dexter said, then kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

Now my heart was hurt so much like heart attack.

Then Hunter, Ashlynn, Cedar, Cerise and Blondie gave Dexter and Raven 'Oohhh' in awe. The couple blushed furiously and I saw Raven gave her boyfriend a playful slap on the cheek.

"Really, Dexter?" she said, still blushing. "You kissed me right here?"

"So?" he said, raising his eyebrow.

"So... don't kiss me in front of our friends. We're with them."

"Well, duh!" Cedar said. "I can't tell a lie, lovebirds. But you two are so cute together. Or Blondie would say you guys are..."

"Just Right!" Blondie finished.

I was about to say something, I heard the soft voice from nowhere: "Well well well! The new royally rebellious couple after Huntlynn, huh?"

Then Kitty appeared behind Hunter and Ashlynn.

"Hello! Everyone knows, Kitty," Blondie said.

"Duh!" Kitty exclaimed.

She suddenly smiled mischievously at me. Wait a minute... would she tell my friends something about me? But now, my heart was racing in fear.

"Don't worry, Cupid. I know the truth about something is," Kitty said, then looking at my friends. "Well, there is something... is something that is something like mad as a hatter."

My friends and I were so confused what she said.

"What do you mean, Kitty?" Raven asked.

"The flower's petal flies away. The flower and the petal in the shiny yellow fluffy leaf," Kitty said before she disappeared.

"Uh... What does it mean?" Blondie asked.

Then we turned to Maddie who was clapping happily.

"Ooh! Kitty said in riddlish!" Maddie exclaimed madly. "Hat-tastic!"

"Yeah, but what does it mean?" Cerise asked in confusion.

"Kitty said ' _The girl's crush doesn't like her. The girl and her crush are in the golden love page_ ,'" Maddie said happily.

 _Thump thump thump!_ My heart was beating faster... my heart was beating so much faster! Oh my heart! I knew what that mean was. Kitty wanted to take my golden notebook to reveal my secret, so Dexter and Raven would ruin their relationship.

"Her crush doesn't like her? That's ridiculous," Dexter said.

"I know, right?! But what's golden page?" Raven asked.

"Is it golden book?" Hunter said.

"Golden paper?" Ashlynn said.

"Golden notebook?" Cerise said.

My heart was racing again as Cerise mentioned it.

"Who cares?" Blondie said. "At least the girl can write her own love story about her and her crush, right?"

Everyone including me nodded in agreement, even though my roommate didn't know that the 'girl' she mentioned was actually me.

After lunch, I headed to sports field for Grimmnastics class. Then I had a plan to save myself and Dexter and Raven's relationship: I'd hide my golden notebook, so Kitty couldn't find it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be honest, I'm really not good at riddlish writing like in this dialog from Kitty _'_** ** _The flower's petal flies away. The flower and the petal in the shiny yellow fluffy leaf.'_ , then in translation from Maddie ****_'The girl's crush doesn't like her. The girl and her crush are in the golden love page.'_. XD  
**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will publish soon, SO STAY TUNED! ;-)**


End file.
